


I Can Hear the Bells

by Duck_Life



Series: Lab Rats: Home Again [1]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Post-Series, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: On Skylar and Bree's wedding day, Tasha and Donald make a big announcement. Set 12 years after Elite Force. First in the Lab Rats: Home Again series. Continued in "The Lessons Your Learn."





	I Can Hear the Bells

Bree straightens the veil in her hair and looks at her reflection in the full-length mirror. All in white, the tulle drifting around her ankles like cotton candy clouds, pearls and sequins laced into the bodice and lace adorning her neckline and hem. Aunt Janice did her makeup, bright blush blending into her high cheekbones and swooping eyelashes framing her smiling face. She takes in a deep breath and exhales, letting her shoulders settle, holding her back up straight.

Today's the day. She's finally ready.

And then her uncle and father come running through the door, tripping and tumbling over each other in their rush to get to her. "What are you two doing?" she hisses, looking from Douglas to Donald. "Careful, don't step on the train!"

"Hi, princess," Donald greets her at the same time that Douglas says, "Hey, sweetie."

Bree blinks. "Gonna repeat my earlier question, _what are you two doing_?"

"Just, uh," Douglas says, looking around the room like there might be something in the weapons-room-turned-bridal-dressing-room to spark his imagination. "Well, we had to make sure that the girl with the super speed didn't get cold feet," he says. "Because if you did, _boy_ would you be outta here fast."

"Yeah-huh," she says, raising an eyebrow and dropping a hand to her hip. Donald winces; the mannerism is so similar to Tasha. "What's going on?"

"We were just wondering," Donald says, fidgeting with his hands, "who you picked to walk you down the aisle and give you away."

 _Oh_. "And you think it's gonna be one of you?"

"Well, it _should_ be me," Donald immediately jumps in. "I mean, I _raised_ you, I took care of you, we all know I'm the one you _think of_ as your father."

"Yeah, but I'm her _real dad_ ," Douglas interrupts, gesticulating wildly as per usual. "I made you, Bree. And also, if you pick me, I'll make your wedding cake."

"You already made the wedding cake, Douglas," she points out.

"I'll make you another one," he says. "Just for you. You can eat the whole thing all by yourself. It'll be our little secret."

"Yeah, cake," Donald says, rolling his eyes. "That's definitely how you make it up to someone for abducting them and threatening to kill them."

"I never threatened to—"

"In fact, how do we know he didn't try to hide a bomb in the cake?"

"Because they're all right there!" Douglas says, pointing. It's true; no one actually cleaned out the weapons room before letting Bree use it to get ready. They just shoved a few missiles to the side.

"Oh, you have an answer to _everything_ , don't you?"

"Yes. I do. And you know what I don't have? A receding hairline."

Donald gasps indignantly as his hand flies up to his hair. "That was low, even for you."

" _Guys_ ," Bree says, clapping her hands together like she's trying to get the attention of a pair of tussling dogs. "The truth is... I already picked someone to walk me down the aisle. And it's not either of you." They stare at her, gaping. "It's Tasha."

" _What_?"

"I _created_ you."

"Look, you're both super important to me and I'm really grateful that you're here and that you're letting me get married on the island," Bree says. "But the whole 'dad gives away the daughter' thing, it's archaic. And sexist. I asked Tasha to walk me down the aisle to kind of subvert that."

Donald and Douglas stare at her for a moment before nodding and conceding that, yeah, she's got a point. "Sorry," Douglas mumbles to his brother and to Bree.

"Sorry," Donald mumbles back.

"Thanks, guys," she says, smoothing her hands over her dress. "Now... how do I look?"

She's pretty sure they both start tearing up.

* * *

 

Bree steps out into the aisle, Tasha hanging onto her left arm and Naomi marching out in front of her, throwing flower petals with a passion. She's a little older than the average flower girl, but that's not stopping her from enjoying the job. Janice's daughter Toni gets a face full of flower petals as Naomi passes her, giggling, and she tries to get revenge by scooping up the petals and chasing after Naomi, pelting her.

"Girls!" Tasha whispers, fingers digging into Bree's arm. She hasn't seen her stepmom this stressed since Leo and Chase's college graduation. She gets it, there's a lot of planning. A lot of people to handle, a lot of work to do. She's just more preoccupied with not tripping over her wedding dress.

Naomi falls back in line and Toni goes back to sit with her mom. The processional moves on.

Once at the altar, Tasha lets go of Bree and kisses her on the cheek before stepping to the side to stand with Taylor and Naomi.

And then Skylar walks in.

With Kaz enthusiastically playing the part of flower girl for her, Skylar walks down the aisle escorted by Horace, who's beaming and looks about to cry. Beside Grandma Rose in the front row, Douglas and Donald look near tears, too.

And Skylar? Skylar looks amazing. Her dress is simple and flowy, with long lacy sleeves and pink ribbons tied around the waistline. Even through the veil, Bree can see that she's grinning from ear to ear. Oliver, Crossbow and Perry follow behind her, all dressed to the nines. When the group gets to the altar, Kaz and Oliver go to stand with Chase, Daniel and Leo while Crossbow and Perry join the bridesmaids on the other side.

Even surrounded by guests, for a second Bree feels like it's just her and Skylar up there, standing in an empty room. Bree lifts Skylar's veil and sort of awkwardly tucks it over the other side, gazing in wonder for a moment at her soon-to-be-wife's beautiful face. Skylar's eyes are shiny with tears and framed by long lashes and shimmery eyeshadow. "Hi," Bree whispers.

"Hi," Skylar says back, a little goofy with nerves and exuberance. She goes to lift Bree's veil but her Logan High class ring gets caught in the lace. "Oh no."

"Crap," Bree stage-whispers, giggling as she tries to help Skylar untangle the ring. "It's really stuck in there."

"Hang on," Skylar says, trying to yank her hand away from the veil.

" _Ow_ ," Bree says with a sharp inhale.

"Sorry!"

"This is true love right here, folks," Adam says to the guests. "They _literally_ can't detach from each other." A couple people laugh, and Tasha steps forward to try and help. "Just take it off," Bree laughs helplessly. "Just take the thing off." So the veil gets taken out, and Skylar takes off her ring, and Tasha ends up hanging onto both of them for the rest of the ceremony.

"Everything good?" Adam says, eyes darting between Bree and Skylar. They both giggle and nod. And the show goes on. "Dearly beloved," Adam says in his most theatrical voice. "We are gathered here today to join in marriage Bree Aurora Davenport and Skylar No Middle Name Storm..."

* * *

 

Aside from the incident with the veil, they get hitched without a hitch, and they hold the reception in the training room, where they've set up tables and chairs, a moderate dancefloor and plenty of food and drink. Skylar got her old superhero friend Remix to play at the reception, and she croons out love ballads with the same fervor she uses on stage when she's jamming to fast-paced rock music.

"Okay, how about one with Bree and Skylar and Tasha," the photographer calls out, and everyone shuffles into position, the brides beaming and showing off their sparkling wedding rings (which they were careful not to get near Skylar's veil.) "Okay, now the flower, uh, girls."

Kaz eagerly goes to crouch by Naomi, who gives the photographer a big toothy grin and wraps her arms around Kaz. It's an adorable picture.

"Ladies, gentlemen and aliens," Remix calls out through the microphone, "it is my honor and my pleasure to announce for the first time Mrs. and Mrs. Bree and Skylar Davenport-Storm." Everyone claps as Skylar leads Bree to the floor and Remix begins to sing "Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You."

After the first dance, more people filter onto the dance floor. Naomi and Toni twirl around to "Uptown Funk" and Taylor and Leo get fairly cozy slow dancing to "All of You." Remix sings one of her original songs and Chase and Leo laugh while trying to bring back the fake "Refrigerator Dance." Donald makes a show out of dipping Tasha as low as he can- and almost drops her.

When the time comes for the father-daughter dance, Donald and Douglas both look confusedly, hopefully toward Bree. She rolls her eyes and grabs both of them by the elbows. "You're both my dads," she reminds them as she superspeeds to the center of the floor. "I'm dancing with both of you."

Remix sings "Once Upon a Dream" as the three of them sway back and forth, and what might otherwise looks awkward just looks sweet.

Skylar dances with Horace. Tasha dances with Adam. Eventually, Donald breaks away from Douglas and Bree and goes to scoop Naomi up and dance with her, twirling her and dipping her as she sings along to the music.

* * *

 

"How goes the business?" Oliver asks Chase over at the bar.

Chase nods as he swallows a sip of his drink. "So far so good," he says. "Leo and I are still working out the kinks. He wants to change the name to Davenport-Dooley Industries and I kind of agree with him. No clue what Mr. Davenport's going to say, though." He looks away from Leo dancing with his new sister-in-law and turns to Oliver. "How goes the world-saving?"

Oliver laughs. "It's good," he says. "Spin gets on my nerves sometimes, but it's nice to have a fresh team. Some new perspectives."

The song changes and Oliver goes to dance with Bree while Chase heads for the chocolate fondue.

* * *

 

After the cake-cutting, Bree's sitting around a table with Skylar and her family when she sees Tasha glance at Donald and murmur something about, "So we should probably tell everyone now."

Donald sighs, setting his fork down. "I suppose, yeah, while the whole family's together," he says.

Adam immediately homes in on the conversation. "Tell everyone what?" he says. "Oh my God, are you getting divorced?"

" _No_."

"Are Bree and Skylar getting divorced?"

"No!" Skylar says.

"Oh, good," says Adam. "I was worried maybe I didn't marry you guys right."

"You did a wonderful job, Adam," Tasha says before looking back at her husband. "No, what we wanted to tell everyone was... BBC News gave me an offer to cover special topics in my own news segment. We're moving to London."

A moment of shock ripples around the table, and then everyone starts congratulating Tasha and chattering about everything there is to do in England. Bree talks about the royal family and Leo brings up all the _Doctor Who_ memorabilia to be found. Chase is chattering on about Stonehenge when Naomi stands up and stamps her foot petulantly.

"Um, _what_?" she demands, looking furious. "What about me? Am I just invisible to you people? Look, I know I'm not _bionic_ or a _superhero_ or like, tall, but I still _matter_ right?"

Donald looks at his daughter bemusedly. "Of course you matter, sweetheart," he says, reaching over to ruffle her hair. She dodges his hand. "You're coming with us to London. Was that not clear?"

"That's what I'm mad about!" she says, stamping her foot again. "All my friends are in Mission Creek. My whole life is in Mission Creek. I was just about to start high school! How could you do this to me?"

"Honey, I thought you'd be excited," Tasha says, and Bree can tell she's still completely stressed out. "It's a different country. You'll get to do so many cool things."

"I can do cool things in Mission Creek," she retorts. "There's a robotic exoskeleton in my basement and a zip line in my backyard. It's not like I have a shortage of fun things to do." Tasha and Donald both look at a loss. "I want to stay in Mission Creek."

"Y-you can't," Donald says, trying to be gentle. "I know this is a big transition for you, and you've never moved before, but we can make this fun. We'll ride in the private jet and take a lot of pictures. We'll go see Big Ben."

"I don't care about a stupid big clock!" Naomi says. "I don't want to leave Mission Creek and I _definitely_ don't want to leave _America_." She stamps her foot one more time for good measure and then storms off, disappearing into the student dorms.

For a long moment, everyone at the table remains silent, and then Leo coughs and wipes his mouth with a napkin. "I'll go get her," he says, making as if to stand.

Tasha shakes her head. "Just let her stew for now," she recommends. "She'll come around."

Bree congratulates Tasha again and then disperses into the reception to mingle with old friends. Douglas vanishes, probably to go hide in the kitchen (he's not really a people person). Leo hangs around at the table to talk to Mr. Davenport.

"We're gonna miss you at the company," he comments, digging into Naomi's neglected slice of cake.

Donald smiles at him. "Well, I know I left it in capable hands."

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Skylar tugs Tasha away to speak with her. "If you want, I could go talk to Naomi," she suggests. "She might feel different about hearing it from someone who's not family."

Tasha gives her a weird look. "Skylar, you are family," she says. "And... honestly, she has a point. Maybe it's not okay for me to drag her away from her home right before she starts high school." She sighs. "There's plenty of reporting to do in Mission Creek..."

"No, Tasha," Skylar says, looking upset on her behalf. "You deserve this. You deserve to pursue your career. I mean, look, you've already raised three respectful, kind, well-adjusted adults. And Chase. You deserve to be doing something you love."

"You're sweet," Tasha says. "But honestly, it's not a problem."

"I think it is," Skylar argues. She hesitates, thinking, and then she makes up her mind. "What if Bree and I move to Mission Creek and take care of Naomi?"

Tasha blinks. "What?"

"Yeah, we could live there and look after her," Skylar goes on. "And you and Mr. Davenport could go to London and know that Naomi's safe and happy in Mission Creek."

"Skylar-"

"I'm not backing down," she insists, and she means it. As soon as the idea popped into her head she knew it felt right. "Naomi doesn't want her life uprooted. But you don't want your dreams to fall flat. This is the solution."

Tasha puts a hand on her shoulder and looks at her for a long moment. "I'll talk to Donald about it," she says. It's a safe half-answer, not a no, not a yes. Skylar smiles as she watches Tasha walk away.

* * *

 

Aunt Janice goes to find Naomi. She finally locates her sulking in one of the fold-out chairs by the swimming pool. "Hey, Rosebud," she says, dropping into a seat next to her. "You ever wonder why I call you Rosebud?"

Naomi stares at her, arms crossed. "Because you loved 'Citizen Kane'?" she asks.

Janice chokes back a laugh. "No," she says, "it's because you're full of potential. You're like a little flower bud just waiting to blossom and become this amazing, brilliant, successful rose. You've got your whole life out ahead of you." She doesn't look that impressed. "And also because your middle name is Rose. And also because I loved 'Citizen Kane'." Naomi shifts in the seat but doesn't say anything. "You know, in London, they drive on the other side of the road."

"I'm not going to London," Naomi says immediately.

Janice sighs, ruffling her fingers through her niece's thick hair. "You can't live in Mission Creek, Rosebud," she says. "You can live in London or you can live in denial."

"No, I'm the late-in-life miracle baby," Naomi points out, puffing her chest out and tilting her chin up like she can make an argument that way. "I get whatever I want."

Janice switches to Naomi's lounge chair and pulls the girl close to her. "Not this time, baby," she says. "Not this time."

* * *

 

Back in the training-room-turned-reception-hall, Bree wraps up a dance with Chase (during which he stepped on her toes twice) and wanders off to find her new wife. "Hey, Mrs. Davenport-Storm," she says, leaning around Skylar's chair to kiss her on the cheek. She's, perhaps, had a little too much champagne. "Hey! Hey everyone guess what? Did you know my wife is an alien?"

Skylar laughs and leans back to kiss Bree. "Where's your parents?" she says. "I need to make an announcement. And where's Naomi?"

Janice walks in with Naomi in tow not long after that, and Tasha and Donald wind up back at the table as the reception drifts to a close.

"Let's open the presents," Bree says before hiccupping.

Skylar laughs again. "Soon," she promises. "Soon. But first..." She surveys the cluster of friends and family still hanging around them- Chase, Adam, Leo, Kaz and Oliver. Donald and Tasha. Douglas, Perry, Janice, Toni. Naomi. "I need to make an announcement," Skylar says again. "Tasha, Mr. D... you're going to London and you're going to have an amazing time." Naomi pulls a face but Skylar's not done. "And Bree and I will look after Naomi in Mission Creek."

"Bree and you will what now?" Bree squawks. Naomi cheers and runs around the table to hug Skylar. Donald and Tasha look apprehensive but hopeful.

"It wouldn't be forever," Tasha assures everyone. "And we'd come back for the big stuff. Birthdays, even long weekends. And Naomi, you don't have to live with Bree and Skylar if you don't want to."

"Are you kidding?" Naomi squeals, running around the table in circles. "This is the best idea anyone's had since the hybrid car!"

"I thought the _self-driving_ hybrid car was a pretty good idea," Donald mumbles into his drink.

"Nope, wrong, I almost ended up at the bottom of the ocean," Leo says dismissively before turning to his sister. "Bree, are you sure about this? I mean... it would be huge."

Bree looks around at Naomi and Skylar's hopeful faces, at her parents, at Leo. "Um," she says, "Skylar, can I just talk to you real quick?" Without waiting for a response, Bree grabs her wife's wrist and tugs her out to the common area by the window.

"Hey, I'm sorry for springing that on you in there," Skylar starts talking immediately, self-consciously fixing her hair. "I should've talked to you first, it's just everything went so fast—"

"No, don't worry about it," Bree says, much more sober than she was a few moments ago. "It's just... I mean, Skylar, we're just starting our lives. Do you really want to volunteer to take care of a kid?"

Skylar actually shrugs. "She's not a kid," she says. "She's Naomi. She's family. And... I just keep thinking about Tasha and your dad. Yeah, we're just starting our lives... but when do they get to start theirs? I mean, since they got married they've never been just the two of them. Finally got the kids out of the house and they were still raising Naomi..." She smiles a little at Bree. "I don't mean you're a _burden_ , babe, but after seventeen years together don't your parents deserve a little time just for them?"

Bree nods slowly. "Are you sure we're ready for this?"

"Were we ready to stop the Incapacitator?" Skylar retorts. "Were we ready to fight Roman and Riker? Were we ready to combat that army of bionic androids? Bree, when do we ever wait until we're ready to do something amazing?"

Bree looks out the window suddenly at the ocean. "I didn't see the ocean until I was fifteen years old," she says out of nowhere. "If we do this... Naomi's not gonna live in the basement anymore. She's getting a bedroom."

"Okay."

"We're getting a bedroom, too."

"Absolutely." Skylar grins. "Are we really doing this?"

Bree takes Skylar's hands and can't stop the smile that spreads across her face. "Yeah, we're really doing this," she says. "Let's go tell everyone."


End file.
